Rules are Meaningless
by inexperiencedwriter
Summary: A certain captain takes an interest in the new captain, but is he willing to break the rules to be with her? Will her secret be discovered by him before he makes his choice? She's willing to do whatever it takes, but is he? Is his choice going to cost him
1. Prologue

_Never in her life did she feel such sadness. Her sister had left and hadn't even said good-bye. She ran to the gardens and climbed up her favorite tree. Despite her height and age, the little girl was a very skilled climber. However, no matter how well she was at climbing, her mother always found her._

"_Naomi," her mother softly said._

_The little girl, now known as Naomi, turned around to face her mother. Naomi always forgot that her mother could easily flash step to where she was. She ran towards her mother's arms and cried. _

_Her mother, Akemi, sat on the tree branch with Naomi in her arms. _

"_Why did onee-chan leave?" Naomi asked._

_Akemi smiled down at her youngest. "Yoruichi loves freedom just as much as you and I do. However, she was being pushed to take more responsibility and everything was caging her in. Honey, your sister would rather have her freedom than all the money and superiority in the world. Yoruichi loves you very much, but we cannot keep her here if she is unhappy. I'm sure that, wherever she is, she is happy."_

"_Will I see her again?" Naomi asked._

_Akemi paused and looked down at her daughter. She had no doubt that Naomi will see Yoruichi again. What she wasn't sure about was if Naomi would stay or run away like her sister, but she had faith in her daughters._

_Smiling down at her, Akemi replied, "I have no doubt about that, sweetie."_

* * *

_Not far from the pair was a man smiling up at the two. It was truly a beautiful sight. Akemi truly lived up to her name and he was positive that Naomi would too. Both mother and daughter had beautiful silver hair. Akemi's eyes were a dark gold color and Naomi's were a dark blue. _

_This man watching them was quite handsome himself. He had bright blue eyes and incredibly dark red hair. His hair color would often be mistaken for purple since it was so dark. _

"_Hideaki!"_

_The man looked up at the tree where his wife, Akemi, had called him. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come down. In a second, both his wife and daughter were right by his side. _

"_Is everything alright?" Hideaki asked in a gentle voice. _

_Akemi nodded and Naomi whispered, "Hai."_

* * *

_**Many Years Later**_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" a young woman screamed. She looked around 17 in human years, but her real age was 320. She had stayed looking 17 for many years now._

"_Naomi-sama, you cannot go in!" an adviser from the Shihouin house stated as he did his best to hold Naomi back from the blazing fire. _

"_NOO!! Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Naomi cried. She broke free of the adviser's grasp, and flash stepped straight inside the house. Immediately, she felt the heat, but ignored it as soon as she spotted her parents on the floor. _

_Naomi was instantly at their side. She was shaking her parents, but they only barely managed to open their eyes._

"_No, Okaa-san, Otou-san, get up! Please get up!" Naomi begged. Her tears were rapidly spilling down her cheeks. _

"_Na…omi," Akemi managed to say._

"_I'm here, Okaa-san."_

"_Fol…low…your……heart," Akemi smiled at her daughter. _

_Naomi nodded her head and held onto her mother. She turned slightly to face her father when she heard him mumble, "Naomi. Ne…ver…forget…to be…true to…yourself."_

_Her parents watched as their daughter looked at them with sad eyes and tears flowing freely. They managed to hear Naomi say, "I promise," before their eyes closed for the last time._

_Naomi clasped her parents hands together, kissed both of them, told them she loved them, and stood up. She calmly walked out of the crumbling house. _

_Anyone who saw the vision of her walking out would have thought it was an angel in disguise. Naomi's silver hair was blown back and tear tracks trailing from her beautiful dark blue orbs could be seen. The fire behind her gave the most devil-like effect._

* * *

_That night, no one could forget the girl, who had just lost her parents and gained a mountain load of responsibility, had looked. They had expected a broken and crying girl to come running out. However, even though they got the opposite, everyone knew she was broken inside. Her entire family was gone. _

_Yoruichi Shihouin had long disappeared. _

_Akemi Shihouin had now perished along with Hideaki Shihouin in the fire. _

_Naomi Shihouin was left with the responsibility of being the Head of the Shihouin house._

_She would end up suffering because of that fact… _

* * *

This is my second try at a Bleach fanfiction and I hope you all like it. Don't worry; there is a plot to this. My other stories are on hold for now. I sincerely apologize for that. Currently, I have ideas for **Pure & Evil**, but it is frustrating me so that will be on hold till further notice. My story **Choice** is another matter. I am not sure how I want my story to end anymore and I have a writer's block as to how to continue it. I will try my best to finish it, but if I don't, it will either be discontinued or put off for quite a while.

_There is a poll on my profile. Please vote on what story you wish for me to continue/discontinue!!_

**Akemi – Bright Beauty**

**Hideaki – Shining Excellence; Splendid Brightness**

**Naomi – above all, beauty**


	2. The Beginning

"Naomi-sama," an advisor called.

Naomi turned around and said, "Aya, you don't have to be so formal."

"It is a habit," Aya responded with a smile, "Come with me. There is something we need to discuss."

Naomi followed Aya into her quarters and leaned against the wall. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. We have made a decision," Aya said.

Naomi looked confused at that. She knew that by "we," Aya meant the advisors and herself.

Aya walked over to Naomi and the two girls sat on the floor. "Naomi-san, it has been many years since the accident and you have done well in maintaining the Shihouin household. However, we know that you wish to do other things," Aya said.

Naomi opened her mouth to protest, but Aya put up a hand and said, "Please, let me finish."

Naomi nodded, although still confused.

"When you were around 14 in human years, your dream was to explore. You had wanted much to go to the real world and travel to the places your mother had spoke of. I still remember a young teenager dreaming of traveling the real world and becoming a captain of the 13 Protection Squads. Naomi-san, I know you still dream of those things and we think it's about time you go after them," Aya said.

Naomi looked at Aya stunned. "I cannot go, Aya. You know I cannot."

"Yes, you can. We will take care of the household. Everything will be fine. Do not worry," Aya said.

Naomi knew Aya spoke the truth. The advisors were capable of taking care of the household for a while, and she wanted to go.

"Naomi-san, go. You must, however, return within ten years," Aya stated.

Naomi turned to look at Aya and nodded. Aya smiled and walked over to a space next to her bed. She placed her hand on a certain place on the wall and Naomi saw a small part of the wall separate from the rest. Aya pulled that part out, reached in, and grabbed the katana contained inside.

Naomi's eyes widened at the sight of the katana. The beautiful white sheathe, the dark blue hilt, and the purple tassel hanging from the hilt; it was her zanpaktou. She reached for it and looked at Aya.

"You will need this," Aya said.

Naomi stayed silent before she nodded.

* * *

**Fast forward Ten years**

"Welcome back, Shihouin-san."

Naomi looked at the Captain Commander in surprise. She had not expected him to be the first thing she saw when she came back to Soul Society.

"Thank you. May I ask why you are here? It seems unusual for you to wait for someone to return from the real world. Oh, and please call me Naomi. The formalities are unnecessary, sou-taichou," Naomi said.

"You are correct, Naomi-san. I have a proposition for you, but perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else," Yamamoto said.

Naomi nodded and the two made their way to the first division.

"Naomi-san, I'm going to get straight to the point. I want to offer you a position in the 13 Protection Squads," Yamamoto said.

Naomi was surprised at the offer. "Why?" was all she asked.

"The positions of third squad captain and fifth squad captain have already been filled. Seireitei is missing a ninth squad captain. We have received some trouble from those in Rukongai. Normally, it would not be a problem. However, this has happened frequently and the reason for this rebellious act is that they believe we have weakened. The war with Aizen has not even started and we cannot have more people joining his side. Also, I believe the ninth division has been without a captain long enough," Yamamoto explained.

Naomi sat in stunned silence. When she finally found her voice, her words were, "You're offering me the position of _captain_?"

"Hai."

"But why?"

"I know you are strong, Naomi-san. You have mastered both shikai and bankai; not that many have ever seen your bankai. You are a good judge of character and you have all the qualities of a great captain. The only thing left is whether you accept or decline my offer," was the explanation.

There was a pause before Naomi looked into Yamamoto's eyes, determination shining clearly in them, and said, "I accept."

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, but why do we have to dye your hair brown?" Aya asked with an eyebrow raised.

Naomi turned from the mirror to face Aya. "I don't want them to know who I am just yet. It's frustrating to know people like and respect you because of whom you are or who your family is. I'm tired of people doing that. I want them to like me and respect me for whom I am."

Aya sighed. "I supposed you're right, but I like silver better than brown."

Naomi smiled. "So do I."

"Don't forget this," Aya said as she helped Naomi into the captain's haori.

They looked at Naomi's reflection and both decided, "Perfect."

Naomi was wearing the shinigami robes, but the hakama was more feminine than the regular ones. It was slimmer than most; as slim as sweat pants. The captain's haori was resting on her back and her zanpaktou hung from her side. A half an inch wide, light blue choker was on her neck, white gold hoops hung from her ears, and finally, a small silver ring was on her middle finger of her left hand. It had no jewels and was simply a band of silver, but to Naomi, it was her most prized possession. It had been her mother's promise ring from her father and Naomi was never without it. Altogether, Naomi looked…perfect.

* * *

Hope this second chapter was okay. My whole body hurts. I went 50th State Fair and went upside down _way_ too many times. Not to mention all the spins.

I know that left means you're taken, but not in this story! I put the ring on her left hand because it would be annoying if it was on her right. Always drawing her sword and gripping it. The space, not matter how little, between her finger and the ring will be squeezed together and that is not comfortable. Trust me.

Anyway, how's the story so far? Let me know! Review please!


	3. Disguise

"Let me introduce the new ninth squad captain, Naomi Miyaki," the voice of Yamamoto boomed.

The double doors opened and in stepped a female with brown hair and blue eyes.

"She may not seem familiar to the majority of you. However, there should be at least one of you that would recognize her," Yamamoto said.

When he said this, Naomi shot him a glare. _"I don't want to give myself away to him!" _she thought. However, Yamamoto directed his gaze to Soi Fon. After a few more words, everyone was dismissed.

Naomi walked over to Soi Fon. "It's nice to see you again, Soi Fon-san."

"Naomi-sama, why are you…" Soi Fon started.

"Shh!" Naomi said, "We'll discuss this some other time. You don't have to be so formal. That would give away who I am."

With a smile and a wave, Naomi walked away.

* * *

"Hi everyone! I hope that you will accept me as your new captain. However, I know that some of you will not. I am not Kaname Tousen and I don't know if I will ever live up to him when he was not a traitor, but I will try my best. I am not the best at speeches, but I simply wanted to say "hi" and I look forward to working with all of you."

After Naomi sat down next to Hisagi, chatter erupted. The ninth division was shocked to have a captain that was so…feminine. Some obviously doubted her abilities, while some did not care for her abilities at all; those were the hormone driven ones.

"Hisagi-san?" Naomi called.

"Hai?" Hisagi responded.

"Would it be alright if I sparred with some of them?" she asked.

"Of course, do what you like, Miyaki-taichou," Hisagi said.

"Hmm, okay. Everyone listen up!"

Once there was silence, Naomi continued, "First thing I want you all to do is to call me Naomi. It feels kind of weird to be called Miyaki-taichou; makes me sound kind of old. Next thing is would anyone like to spar with me? If so, the conditions are, you cannot release your shikai, and if you've achieved bankai, then you cannot released that either. No kidou. We will use practice blades instead of real ones. I do not want anyone to get hurt."

* * *

"Come."

With that simple command, four shinigami attacked Naomi at once. Naomi ducked the first two swings and quickly knocked one out. Another shinigami tried to knock her feet out from under her. Naomi jumped up and knocked him out too. Suddenly, Naomi jumped up and used the shinigami's shoulders as leverage. She flipped behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him stumbling forward. The last shinigami grabbed her and restrained her. Glancing behind her, Naomi smirked before leaning forward, flipping the guy behind her.

Naomi stood upright and glance around her. About fifteen shinigami were on the floor; some unconscious. The rest of her division looked on in awe. She had beaten all those that challenged her and she had not used a single weapon besides her hands and feet.

"Umm, could some of you carry them back to their rooms? I have to meet Soi Fon-taichou," Naomi asked.

"Hai."

* * *

"What are you up to?" Soi Fon asked.

Naomi smile before she said, "Nothing much."

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed. "You changed your name."

"It's not a lie though," Naomi replied.

"No, it's not a lie. However, why use your mother's maiden name? Why use a disguise?"

"I want people to accept me as who I am. I already told Aya that I was tired of people respecting me or fearing me because of who I am. I don't want anyone's pity or sympathy. I want to have people respect me because they want to, not because they feel like they have to," Naomi responded.

Soi Fon's eyes softened at the explanation. However, that didn't last for long. "There's a guy involved, isn't there?"

A blush appeared on Naomi's cheeks.

"Who is it?" Soi Fon asked.

"N-no one! Soi Fon-san!" Naomi stuttered.

"What squad is he on?"

"I don't know!!"

"So it is a guy."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Naomi flustered.

"Do I know this guy?" Soi Fon asked, completely serious.

"You should. He's a fellow cap—hey!! Stop doing that!"

"So he's a captain."

"Mou!"

"Should I tell your sister? Maybe she has an idea," Soi Fon said.

"Trust me, she knows who he is. By the way, have you seen her lately?" Naomi asked.

"Hai. She's the same as always. She asked me to look after you," Soi Fon replied.

"I'm not the one who needs to be looked after. She's always making me worry, even though she's older," Naomi responded.

* * *

Both hands on the railing, Naomi leaned forward. She didn't know what to do. Soi Fon was right. Being a captain was her dream, but _he_ was the cause of that dream. She wanted to be a captain because of him. The first time she met him, he saved her. She had wandered away from her lessons because they were boring and stumbled into one of the many forests of Rukongai. However, she had not expected to encounter a hollow, and just when that hollow was going to attack her, he showed up and killed it.

"_Hmm, he probably doesn't even recognize me. That was many years ago, and my hair was silver, not brown. I wonder if I'll ever get close to him,"_ Naomi pondered.

With a sigh, she pushed herself off the railing and turned to walk away. However, she hadn't expected another person to be passing by and accidentally bumped into that person. Naomi lost her balance and could feel herself falling backwards. Suddenly, a pair of arms reached out to steady her. Naomi looked up into purple-grey eyes and quickly got out of his embrace.

"Gomen, Kuchiki-taichou."

Byakuya stared into her dark blue eyes and he felt a sense of familiarity. Before he could ponder why, he heard her say, "Are you okay, Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Ah," he responded.

She smiled at him, but before she could say more, a hell butterfly appeared. Naomi held out her finger and listened to its message.

"Two large hollows have appeared to the west of the ninth division."

In a flash, both captains disappeared.

* * *

Sorry about the small cliff hanger, but I'm not the best at fighting scenes and I had something else planned. I already know how I want my story to go, but there are a few things I haven't decided yet. That's the irritating part. I think my story might be a little too short, but I can always add little things to make it interesting. There's also the part where I want to add another Bleach character in, but I'm not sure yet. I want to add this person because, well, obviously, it'll make it more interesting and the other reason is because of his regretful face. I'm not sure if any of you can guess, but even if you guessed right, I'm not sure if I'll tell you. :p

**Warning - Soi Fon will be OOC. **

How's the story so far? Review please!

_**Oh! I normally don't update this quickly and if you want me to continue to update quickly, then please leave a review. **_(I normally update every week or every other week.)

Before I forget!! _Are Byakuya's eyes really purple-grey? That's what it looks like in the anime, but I'm not positive. _


	4. Amazing

Byakuya couldn't believe Naomi. She was selfless. The battle earlier today proved that.

They had fought one of the hollows together while those from her division had fought the other. Unfortunately, another hollow showed up. Naomi had tried to go and take care of that one, but the one she and him had been fighting had continuously blocked her path. They finally finished the hollow off, but Naomi had disappeared. The next thing he knew, she was on her hands and knees in front of two of her subordinates. Even from the distance, Byakuya could see the blood rapidly staining her clothing.

Quickly, he had taken out the second hollow. However, he had turned to see the last one with its foot headed for Naomi and the shinigami around her. He knew he would not make it in time. Some of her subordinates were attacking the hollow, but they could not stop the foot from descending.

To his complete surprise, the hollow's foot had stopped in midair; it had encountered a barrier. This should not surprise him, since shinigami were capable of creating one, but it was not a kidou barrier. The barrier had been instantly put up and it seemed to be made completely of Naomi's reiatsu. The remaining hollow was quickly taken care of. He had told one of her subordinates to report to Yamamoto-soutaichou. The rest were to take care of the injured. He had flash stepped to Naomi side just in time for her to collapse. For the second time that day, he caught her. Currently, she was resting in the fourth division.

"_She moved to her subordinates' side so quickly, I could not even see her. It seems she is more powerful than she looks," _Byakuya thought.

* * *

"GOMENASAI, TAICHOU!"

Naomi stared in surprise. That was not what she had expected. She had just stepped into the ninth division and was greeted with the sight of her subordinates on the ground.

She blinked before asking, "What are you doing?"

"You were injured."

"It was our fault."

Similar sentences were uttered by the ninth division while Naomi continued to stare in surprise.

"Wait, wait!" Naomi exclaimed.

Everyone quieted and stared at their captain.

"What are you apologizing for? I got injured because I protected you; that's true. However, that doesn't make it your fault. It's mine. I chose to protect you because I wanted to and I knew there were consequences. I just didn't care. What matters to me is that you're all safe. It's okay if I get injured; everyone does. Besides, I'm okay, aren't I? There isn't anything that can be changed. All we have to do is improve our skills, right?" she asked; a smile on her face.

Everyone stared at their captain in awe. Before long, agreements were heard throughout the division. Naomi smiled and walked towards her office. Her smile immediately turned into a frown.

"Paperwork, I hate it the most," she grumbled.

"I do too! Let's go celebrate your recovery!" a cheery voice said.

Naomi turned and said, "Ran-chan, I don't think sake is a good idea."

"Nonsense!" With that said Matsumoto grabbed Naomi's hand and practically dragged her out of the building.

"Wa-wait, Ran-chan!" Naomi cried.

Suddenly, Matsumoto stopped in her tracks. She greeted Byakuya, who happened to be passing by. However, she forgot that she had been running while dragging a certain captain along with her and her sudden stop caused that captain to suddenly run into Byakuya.

"Oof!"

Again, hands reached out to steady Naomi. Once she had regained her breath, she moved away from Byakuya and smiled at him. "Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou."

He nodded and Naomi hardly got to say, "Bye!" before Matsumoto dragged her away again.

* * *

"Have some more!" a drunk Matsumoto said.

"No, I won't be able to find my way back," Naomi replied. She was already slightly drunk.

In the end, Naomi had a few more drinks. Somehow, some people ended up on the roof; Naomi and Matsumoto included.

"I'm gonna…head…back," Naomi spoke. She stumbled as she absentmindedly walked towards the edge of the roof. Unfortunately, Naomi's balance was absolutely horrible when she was drunk. She tumbled down the side of the roof and no one noticed. Most were passed out and the rest were too drunk to notice.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki was walking back to the Kuchiki Manor when he heard a noise above him. His eyes widened slightly at the sight. Naomi was falling from the roof…but she landed on her feet right in front of him.

"Whoo! That was a close one!" She then giggled.

"Miyaki-taichou—" Byakuya began.

"You don't have to call me that. Naomi is fine. Miyaki is too formal. Everyone I know is so formal. All those damn rules they make me follow. Ooh! I see the moon! It's bright!! Can I touch it??" Naomi asked; her hand rose above her head.

"Miyaki-taichou, can you get ba—" he was interrupted again.

"Naomi! Na-o-mi!" she said while pointing a finger at him. Not a moment later, she swayed on her feet and collapsed into his arms.

Uncharacteristically, Byakuya let out a small sigh and carried her to her division. Most were asleep, although there were a few guarding the doors. He set her down on her bed, and made his way out of her room.

* * *

Naomi rushed to the first division. There was a captains' meeting that morning and she had woken up later than usual and with a killer hangover.

She had just closed the double doors and heard Yamamoto ask her how she was feeling. Naomi knew he was referring to her previous injuries, but a part of her brain didn't cooperate with her so her answer was not what most expected.

"Like crap." _Fine._

Kyokaku chuckled. Naomi thought back on what she said and thought, _"Oh, my thoughts were said out loud and what I meant to say was thought."_

"Sorry, I meant fine," Naomi said. _"I am going to kill Ran-chan_."

After the meeting was over, Ukitake approached her.

"Hangover?" Ukitake asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to kill Ran-chan," Naomi responded.

He chuckled and advised her to drink some tea before walking away.

Naomi made her way back towards her division and into her office. Her head felt worse when she saw the pile of paperwork on her desk. She, then, remembered there was paperwork for her at home too.

* * *

This chapter didn't go as I had planned, but I think I like it better. It feels as if I'm rushing things a bit, but I don't know. What do you guys think?

Oh! Ichigo is the fifth division captain. Some people are going to be OOC. I'm sorry about that.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Review please!! Seriously!! I'm getting really discouraged by your lack of comments!! Thanks lots to **Wesley, **and **AddictedtoBleach! **Special thanks to **invisible-gurl** for supporting me so far!

Please Review!!


	5. Emotions

"Fell off the roof?!" Naomi screeched.

"Hai," Hisagi responded.

"Someone from the tenth division saw you fall from the roof. You managed to land on your feet, though. You landed right in front of Kuchiki-taichou," he explained.

"So that's how I got to my room," Naomi murmured.

"You know what, never mind. Since the paperwork is done, why don't you relax? There's nothing to do anyway. You can train or whatever. I'm going to go for a walk," Naomi said.

Hisagi nodded.

* * *

"_Fell of the roof? How did I even get on the roof?" _Naomi wondered.

"Ah. Good morning, Kuchiki-taichou," Naomi greeted.

"Good morning, Naomi-taichou," Byakuya replied.

Naomi looked surprise before she smiled. A moment later she remembered what Hisagi had told her.

"Um, did I really fall off the roof?" Naomi asked; a blush on her cheeks.

"Hai," he said.

The blush deepened.

"Thanks for carrying me back to my room. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble…I don't remember much of last night," the last was mumbled and Byakuya could barely hear it.

Amusement seemed to shine in his eyes. "Not at all."

Before he walked away, he said, "You did not do anything embarrassing last night. Aside from reaching your hand towards the moon to see if you could grasp it, nothing happened."

Naomi blushed and slapped a hand to her forehead.

* * *

"You balance is off," Soi Fon reprimanded.

Naomi had gone to the second division to talk to Soi Fon and found her training. Naomi had watched for a while before Soi Fon asked if she wanted to train with her. However, Soi Fon had managed to defeat her and now they were taking a small break.

"I know," Naomi replied.

"What's on your mind? It usually takes a lot more to defeat you," Soi Fon commented.

"Hah! I won most of our fights, Soi Fon-san," Naomi replied with a smirk.

After their small break, they went back to sparring. By the end of their training, their bodies were covered in sweat and dirt.

"Hmm, Soi Fon-san?" Naomi called.

"Hai?"

"Want to relax in a hot spring?" Naomi asked.

* * *

SPLASH!

"I see you're still a klutz at times," Soi Fon said.

Naomi lifted her head from the water, sputtering the entire time. She had just gotten out of the spring and had reached for her towel when she slipped and fell back into the spring. Soi Fon watched from the side, already dressed, and amusement shone clear in her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

"Byakuya-sama, please reconsider," an elderly advisor pleaded.

"No," Byakuya replied flatly.

"This could help strengthen the alliance between our two families!" another insisted.

"The current head of the household is of age!"

"I said no," with that, Byakuya walked out of the room.

* * *

"Why is it that you have summoned me?" Naomi asked.

Her expression was calm, but her tone expressed her irritation. She hated when she had a meeting with the advisors. For one thing, she always had to wear those long kimonos with the big tie in the back. She liked the front, but she hated how restricting it was and how the tie made it look like she had something sticking out of her back. She liked kimonos that were less restricting and had a simple obi. Naomi usually tied the obi into a butterfly bowtie on her right side with the ends hanging freely down. Her zanpaktou was in her room and she had dropped her disguise; her long silver hair resting on her back. Another reason for her irritation was that she simply did not get along too well with the advisors. Sure she got along fine with Aya, but aside from Aya, there was no other that she could stand. Naomi was often tempted to slaughter the rest of them.

"As you are aware, Naomi-sama, you have come to the age where you can wed," an advisor started.

Naomi glared at the advisor, already disliking where this was going.

"We believe it would strengthen the alliance we have with this family if you agreed," another commented.

Teeth clenched, Naomi asked, "What family?"

"The Kuchiki family," Aya responded. Both Aya and Reika, Naomi's servant, saw surprise flash in Naomi's eyes, but they also saw annoyance and anger.

"No."

The advisors stared at Naomi. Some had expected this from her and some were clearly shocked.

"B-but Byakuya-sama more than exceeds the standards required," one of them stuttered.

Aya and Reika immediately knew that Naomi was very angry. The sentence had sounded innocent enough, but it was clear that the advisor had meant that the Kuchiki Head was handsome and it was implied that he expected Naomi to swoon at the sight of him.

"Excuse me?" Naomi asked calmly, "What the hell made you think I would simply marry a guy because he's handsome and 'exceeds the standards' as you say?"

She was pissed off. Screw formalities.

"I know I have said this before in the past and I don't know why the hell you guys seem to have ignored my words. I will not have an arranged marriage," she glared at them.

"Naomi-sama, please be reasonable."

_Oh, I'll show you reasonable!_ "No arranged marriages. Have you idiots even gotten the approval of Byakuya-san?"

"We-well the advisors of the Kuchiki household have agreed—"

"That's not what I asked. Has Byakuya-san approved of this?" she asked with a glare. Her voice had been steadily rising and Reika predicted that Naomi would start yelling soon if she didn't get out of there.

"N-no."

"Then I suggest you get his approval before even _approaching_ me with this topic. I also suggest you remember my words well, and if you plan anything else behind my back, I will kill you."

Naomi stepped outside and made her way to her room. She quickly discarded her kimono and put on a simple pale green kimono that reached above her knees and tied the darker green obi in a simple knot. She grabbed her zanpaktou and slipped it through her obi on her left side. Walking to her door, she slipped on her sandals and walked away from the Shihouin house.

"_I do want to marry Byakuya, but I don't want it to be an arranged marriage. Why can't they understand that I want someone to love me?" _Naomi wondered, _"One of these days, I'm going to end up killing them if they continue to piss me off. Honestly, they have some nerve to plan this behind my back. I am the Head of the household, not them."_

Not noticing where she had been going, Naomi suddenly found herself in a grassy field with a perfect view of the sky. She smiled before slipping her zanpaktou out of her obi, and placed it on the ground as she sat in the grass. She leaned back and with her arms a light distance from her sides, closed her eyes. Naomi eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Okay, another chapter done! I had planned on posting this sooner, but I didn't have time on Saturday. I hope you like this chapter. I know the first few chapters are not the most interesting, but please bear with me. I'm updating as fast as I can and definitely faster than I used to.

Please review and I'm serious. I meant it when I said I've been getting discouraged by the lack of reviews. I want to know what everyone's opinions are on this story. It would help me out a whole lot if you reviewed. Any feedback is welcomed...well almost any. No flames. Criticism is welcomed and I'm serious.

Thanks to those who have reviewed. Special thanks to those that have continuously supported me and told me of their opinions!!


	6. Talks

Byakuya stared out at the sky and contemplated what the advisors had said. He knew he would not change his mind, but that would not stop them from pestering him about it. Letting out a hardly noticeable sigh, he walked out of the manor to, hopefully, find some peace. After several minutes of walking, he stumbled upon a beautiful grassy plain. It gave him a wonderful view of the night sky. Walking slightly forward, Byakuya sense someone's reiatsu. Looking to his right, he saw someone on the ground.

* * *

Naomi's eyes snapped open when she sensed someone's reiatsu headed her way, but she instantly recognized it. Knowing the person was not a threat, she calmly stared at the night sky. It seemed she had been asleep for quite a while. Looking at the sky, she thought about the meeting with the advisors. No matter what they said, she was not going to allow an arranged marriage to happen. Naomi sighed at the thought of how much arguing there was going to be and how she would continuously get headaches after each meeting.

She sat up and turned her head to her left. Naomi smiled and greeted, "Good evening, Byakuya-san."

"Good evening, Naomi-san," Byakuya replied.

"Would you care to join me?" Naomi asked.

Byakuya looked at Naomi before sitting down next to her. Naomi smiled at him and returned her gaze to the sky.

"Can I ask you something, Byakuya-san?" Naomi looked at Byakuya to see him nod before turning back to stare at the sky.

"Do you sometimes wish for a simpler life? A life as a simple shinigami, a simple captain, and a life without annoying advisors?" she asked.

Byakuya stared at Naomi in shock. A comfortable silence passed between them before Naomi spoke again, "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

Byakuya directed his gaze towards the stars. "Do you?"

Naomi smiled. "Yes."

* * *

Naomi practically stomped away from the Shihouin house. It had been a week since the first meeting and they had called for another today. She was already pissed off at how much paperwork she had to do when she just finished those at her division, so putting on that irritating kimono made her mood worse. Although, right now, she was pissed off.

How many times did she have to say no?! How many times does she have to remind them of what she said before?!

Entering her room and sliding, no, _slamming_ the door shut, she changed back into her shinigami robes and captain's haori. As she got closer to the door of the household, her hair color turned to brown.

Naomi continued to angrily walk towards her division. So angry, she didn't notice that someone was walking her way.

"Naomi-taichou."

Her head snapped up.

"Ah, Kuchiki-taichou. Good morning," she said.

"Good afternoon," he responded.

Naomi's eyes widened and she stared out at the sky. He was right, it was the afternoon.

"Oh," was her only response.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked.

Taking a deep breath, she replied, "I will be…Kuchiki-taichou, do you have time to spar with me?"

* * *

"You are stronger than you look."

Naomi laughed. She turned her head in his direction and said, "Many are not what they seem, Kuchiki-taichou. However, even the strongest of people can get hurt."

Naomi's words had a hidden meaning to them, but she knew that Byakuya would eventually understand what she meant.

"Ne, Kuchiki-taichou…" Naomi trailed off. She couldn't ask him that. It was too personal, and she probably already knew the answer.

Naomi turned to face him once more, a smile on her face, "Never mind."

Byakuya stared at her for a moment before looking away, "Fake smiles don't suit you, Naomi-taichou."

Naomi stared at him wide eyed. Not many have ever seen through her. The last time someone told her that was many, many years ago.

"I remember the last time someone told me that. My parents had died and I felt like I had to put on a strong front or everyone would just think I'm weak. One day, I was staring at the moon and my friend, Reika, came up to me and told me it was okay to cry; that my fake smiles were just that, fake."

Sometime during all this, Byakuya's gaze had returned to Naomi. He had no idea that her parents had died. She must have been through a lot.

"Ne, Kuchiki-taichou, I hope you don't mind, but is it okay if I called you Byakuya-san?" she asked.

"It is fine," he answered.

This time, Naomi smiled for real.

"You don't have to call me Naomi-taichou. Call me anything you want. I don't mind. Yachiru calls me Mi-chan; that is something I have never been called before," Naomi laughed.

At the sound of her laughter, Byakuya couldn't help the small smile that escaped.

* * *

"You are to go to the living world and help Kurosaki, Ichigo and his group eliminate any arrancar that show up. Aizen seems to be sending more of them recently," Yamamoto said.

"Hai," Hitsugaya responded.

"One last thing, for this mission, Miyaki-taichou will be joining you."

"Hai," both captains said.

* * *

Naomi hugged Aya and Reika before walking towards the second division. She didn't know why everyone was fussing over her. She would be fine.

"Don't become distracted."

"Hah! I expected that from you," Naomi smiled at Soi Fon. The two talked for a while more, before Naomi had to go. As she reached the door, Soi Fon said, "Don't overdo it. I'm serious, Naomi."

"I know."

* * *

"Where are you going to be staying, Miyaki-taichou?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Naomi. Na-o-mi. You don't have to be so formal. I like Naomi better, and I'm staying there," Naomi pointed to a large building.

"A hotel?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai. I've been there before," Naomi responded.

"Are you sure?" Matsumoto asked.

Naomi nodded. "Don't worry about me. I've been to the real world before. I know how everything works."

With that said, everyone headed off to their current living quarters.

* * *

"Rukia, who is that shinigami?" Ichigo asked.

"Her name is Naomi Miyaki. She's the new ninth division captain. I don't have much information on her. Her background is a complete mystery. I asked Ukitake-taichou about her, but he said he couldn't find anything about her in the central library. She looks familiar for some reason. Naomi-taichou hates formality, but there's not much else I know about her," Rukia replied.

"She seems nice," Ichigo commented.

"Yes—" Rukia was cut off by a sudden, "RUKIA-CHAN"

She and Ichigo turned in time to see Isshin burst in Ichigo's room. Ichigo and Rukia both sidestepped him.

"Dinner's ready," Yuzu called from the doorway.

* * *

"Naomi!"

Said girl, walked to her door and opened it to see Matsumoto.

"Let's go shopping!" she said.

Naomi smiled, "Sure, Ran-chan. Just let me get changed."

She stepped into the bathroom with a set of clothes while Matsumoto sat on her bed.

"Very pretty," Matsumoto commented when Naomi walked out. She was wearing a faded blue shirt and white shorts.

"Thanks, now let's go!" Naomi said as she reached the top shelf of the closet to grab the card key.

"Naomi!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Nani?" she asked.

Matsumoto was at a lost for words so she simply pointed at Naomi's midsection. Naomi looked down and saw that her shirt has risen to the middle of her belly button. Gasping, Naomi pulled her shirt down and said, "I knew I forgot something!"

Naomi had a small birthmark under the right side of her belly button. A birthmark that looked like a crescent moon turned 90 degrees counterclockwise. That crescent was a part of the Shihouin crest. Normally, she would have disguised it, like her hair, but she had forgotten.

"Don't tell anyone, Ran-chan," Naomi said,

"Explain."

* * *

I'm not entirely sure what the Shihouin crest looks like, but I'm pretty positive there's a crescent moon. I only saw the crest twice, so if a crescent isn't a part of the crest, let me know!

I tried making the relationship between Naomi (when she's a Miyaki) and Byakuya less formal, but I'm not sure how that worked out. If it sucks, let me know and I'll fix it.

AND SERIOUSLY PEOPLE. LEAVE SOME REVIEWS. It's discouraging me a lot that there are people who read it, but don't review it. Suggestions are welcomed too.

**Thanks to **AddictedtoBleach **and **invisible-gurl** for continuously reviewing and giving me your opinions! It means a lot to me.**


	7. Information

Translations

Hado no san juu san, soukatsui – Destruction spell number 33, Blue Fire, Crash Down

(My translation is not the most accurate but I think its pretty close)

Ulquiorra will be OOC. I have no clue how to make that guy stay in character.

* * *

"You're doing this because of that?" Matsumoto asked.

"It seems like a stupid reason, but yes," Naomi replied.

"I understand you wanting people to like you for you…and I understand that you simply want him to love you, truly love you," Matsumoto said.

"Ran-chan, do you think I'm going about this the wrong way?" Naomi asked.

"No. You simply want to be the most important thing to him, and if he's smart, he'll forget the rules for you," Matsumoto said.

"We're not even together, Ran-chan," Naomi reminded.

"Not yet, anyway. Are you going to tell him who you really are?"

Naomi sighed. "That depends on his choice. Right now, I am simply Naomi Miyaki, and not from any known family."

Silence passed between them before Matsumoto asked, "I'm not trying to discourage you, but what if his answer is not the one you want?"

Naomi smiled sadly. "If that's his answer, then it's his answer. Naomi Miyaki will cease to exist. I will still be captain of the ninth division and everything, but aside from captain meetings, no one will see me. My division will know I'm still with them, but I will just be working from home. I will also tell them the truth. I trust them and it would be unfair if their captain simply disappeared from view without a reason. My friends are welcome to visit me anytime."

"What if he finds out who you are? He can look you up, you know," Matsumoto warned.

"I know, but he won't find a single thing. All records of my mother when her name was still Akemi Miyaki are kept in the Shihouin household. He won't find a single thing," Naomi explained.

* * *

It was well past midnight and under the cover of darkness, Naomi sneaked out of her hotel. She took extra care to mask her reiatsu before flash stepping to a deserted park with lots of trees in the background. Entering the forests of trees, Naomi flash stepped until she was in the middle. She could already see the figure standing there.

"It's nice to see you again," Naomi greeted.

"Ohayo, Naomi-taichou," a man greeted.

"Hmm, very early morning. Now, are you sure no one knows of what you are doing?" Naomi asked.

"No one knows. This is a warning; there will be an attack tomorrow. Aizen is sending Ulquiorra," he said.

"Ulquiorra?" Naomi's surprise was evident in her voice. "Why would he send him?"

"To test your strength. You're the new captain and that barrier you made interests him," was the explanation.

Naomi's eyes narrowed. "I was right. He _was_ the one who sent the hollows."

"Hmm, good luck."

"Thanks for the information…and she's fine," Naomi smiled. She watched as he disappeared.

Naomi walked towards a tree and sat down. She leaned her back against it before staring up at the sky. Things were going to get difficult. She remembered when she first encountered him. The first thing she had done was attack him. After he had shouted that he hadn't wanted to fight when their blades were crossed, she had stepped back and watched him warily. He had taken her to this forest and began explaining. Once he had finished, Naomi had stared at him long and hard. She believed his words, but she was not sure whether or not she should trust him. After a few meetings and all his warnings were true, she relented and began to trust him. At one meeting, Naomi had told him of _her_. She has continuously done so.

"Troublesome. Everything is just troublesome. I want a simpler life," Naomi muttered as she got up from the ground and flash stepped back to her hotel.

* * *

Just like her informant had said, arrancar had appeared the next night. They had been separated and the shinigami soon had an opponent each. Naomi had no doubt that they would survive. Tonight, the arrancar were simply distracting the rest so that Ulquiorra could fight her. She had led him to a deserted part of town where no humans would be harmed.

For the first few minutes, nothing had happened. Both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Naomi flash stepped out of his view and masked her reiatsu. Ulquiorra continued to stand there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hado no san juu san, soukatsui," Naomi whispered. The blue energy headed straight for where the arrancar was standing. When it was a hair's breath away, Ulquiorra disappeared.

He reappeared a few yards away and Naomi flash stepped a few feet in front of him.

"Sonido," Naomi said with distaste.

Without warning, a cero was suddenly headed her way. Naomi's eyes widened before she instantly erected a barrier around herself. The force of the cero pushed against her barrier. Naomi pushed more of her reiatsu into it to keep it up. When the attack had stopped, Naomi's barrier collapsed and she fell to her knees.

"Trash. It seems your barrier is nothing."

Those words pissed Naomi off. She flash stepped right behind him and her zanpaktou was at his throat in a second.

"Don't ever call me that," she hissed. A kick was aimed at her midsection and Naomi moved away from him, removing her katana from his throat in the process.

Another cero headed her way and her barrier would not be up in time.

When the debris cleared up, you could see Naomi a while away panting for breath.

"Aizen-sama overestimates you," Ulquiorra commented.

"Maybe _you_ underestimate me," Naomi retorted. She knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to see how powerful she was when her zanpaktou was in its bankai form. Pfft, tough luck.

Another cero was sent her way and Naomi flash stepped away once again. However, she instantly regretted her decision when the cero headed for an innocent soul that had made its way to this part of town. Without a second thought, Naomi flash stepped to where the child was and wrapped her arms around her.

Naomi was lying on her side, and was clearly bleeding. She had put up a barrier at the last minute to block the brunt of the attack, but she had still received a blow to the back when her barrier had collapsed afterwards.

She couldn't move and the soul had already fled when Naomi had fallen to her side. She could see Ulquiorra approaching her. He stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Pathetic."

Even though she knew that she could never kill him in her current state, she glared at him. However, before he could finish her off, Hitsugaya-taichou and the rest were at her side. Naomi had no clue as to what happened next, but she could have cared less. All she wanted was to sleep so she could forget her pain-filled back.

Ulquiorra retreated back to Hueco Mundo. He would tell Aizen that the new captain was no threat…she was also foolish.

* * *

This chapter didn't turn out the way I thought it would because I don't know how to keep Ulquiorra in character. I hope it was to your liking!! I wanted to post this yesterday, but I wasn't home most of the day.

**Thanks tons to **AddictedtoBleach **and **invisible-gurl**.**

Please Review!

**Can anyone guess who that informant was? The one who informed Naomi about Ulquiorra.**


	8. Words and Actions

**Rating changed to M just in case. Not many warnings. No lemon in this chapter, if that's what you're thinking. **

* * *

"She's awake!"

Naomi opened her eyes only to close them again at the bright lights. When she once again opened them, she blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the bright room.

"Miyaki-san, how are you feeling?"

Naomi turned toward the sound to see Orihime hovering above her with a worried expression. Naomi slowly sat up and smiled.

"I'm fine, Orihime-chan. Thank you for healing me, and just call me Naomi," she replied.

Soon, Naomi was bombarded with questions.

"Why didn't you fight him with your bankai?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone turned their attentions to Naomi. Now that they thought about it, Ichigo was right. Naomi had not used her bankai. If she had, they would have felt her increase in reiatsu.

Meanwhile, Naomi contemplated on whether to tell them or not. She looked at them all and decided there would be no harm in telling them a bit of what she knew.

"That's what he wanted," was her simply reply.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I knew that Ulquiorra was coming. He was sent by Aizen to test my strength. Apparently, Aizen was interested in that barrier I erected. Before you say anything, I cannot tell you how I know. That is confidential," Naomi explained.

"You have a spy working for you," Hitsugaya stated.

"I wouldn't say working, more like cooperating, but yes, I guess you're right," she responded.

"The spy is trustworthy?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes, I have no doubt."

* * *

"Aizen does not think much of you. Although he is wary about that barrier, he doesn't think of you as a threat," the man said.

"That's good. The more he underestimates me, the better…arigato. If you hadn't warned me, I probably would have revealed more than I wanted," Naomi said.

She turned to face him and saw his troubled expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The war is in two months."

"N-na-nani?" Naomi stammered. "I thought we had three months!"

"The process is occurring faster than we thought. Aizen says it will be awakened in two months," was the grim reply.

Silence passed before Naomi spoke. "I can get you two to meet. I'm not going to say we'll all survive, because that isn't true. You two don't have time anymore. Two months; that is really short. We will be busy and so will you. It wouldn't be fair to both of you if you were torn away from each other. I can get you two to meet. Will you be able to come to the living world?"

"Yes."

* * *

"I hate this," Naomi suddenly said.

Hitsugaya looked over at Naomi, surprised at her words.

"Why can't people just get along? This stupid war is meaningless. Aizen is not a God no matter what he does. All it takes is someone stronger than him to kill him. He's a stupid man, at least in my opinion. All his minions combined could easily overthrow him. Yet they don't. They fear him. What's there to fear? He's simply a stupid moron with a stupid goal," Naomi continued.

Hitsugaya turned his gaze towards the sun. Naomi's words had a lot of truth in them.

"Taichou! Naomi-chan!"

Both captains focused their attention to Matsumoto.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We have school in twenty minutes. Are you two done giving your report?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yeah, we're done," Naomi replied.

"Let's go!" Matsumoto exclaimed. She pulled Naomi along with her.

* * *

"Whoa, who's the brunette?"

"It's that busty woman again!"

"Ne, Ran-chan, do you think they know that we can hear them?" Naomi asked. Her irritation was clearly written in her voice.

"Probably not," Matsumoto replied.

"A-ano…would you mind going out with me?" a guy asked Naomi.

"Sorry, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. I hope you understand," she replied with a smile.

Matsumoto and Naomi continued on their way to the roof.

"Liar," Matsumoto said.

"Well, I couldn't exactly say that I wasn't looking for a human boyfriend," Naomi retorted.

"Hmm, that's true. How's your plan going?" she asked.

"It's okay, I guess. Nothing much is happening. We're not calling each other 'captain' anymore. At least, I'm not," Naomi replied.

"That's a start. You know, Naomi-chan, there is a faster way," Matsumoto said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I know what this way is very well, Ran-chan, trust me, and I'm not going to use it. I want love this time, not just sex. I won't seduce him," Naomi said.

"Hmm, that's too bad. I was thinking we could have some fun with some idiots," Matsumoto sighed.

"Who says we can't? We're not attached to anyone, and besides, it'd be nice to watch them become putty in our hands," Naomi smirked.

Naomi was far from innocent. She knew what she could do to make a man weak. When she had been on her ten year journey/vacation, she had met Matsumoto when she was on a mission with her captain and her friends. They definitely got along. Their favorite thing to do, back then, had been seducing guys. It didn't matter if they actually went that far. All they wanted was to see those men fall to their feet defenseless and weak. No one really knew about this, but they didn't care if anyone knew anyway. They had a reason to treat men like that. Matsumoto wanted to forget her sadness and Naomi wanted a distraction from her thoughts of her parents' death.

* * *

"You're so handsome," Naomi said as her hand slid down a man's chest. When she and Matsumoto first came inside this nightclub, they had instantly spotted their prey. There were quite a few men in booths with lots of women around them. Both of them hated those guys the most. It didn't take them long to choose. The two hottest guys were surrounded with the most women. Naomi had taken the redhead and Matsumoto had taken the blonde. The first thing they had done was shoo the other girls away. The blonde hadn't complained at all. The redhead had arrogantly asked if Naomi could make up for all those women. She had instantly told him, "I can do _way, way_ better than any of them."

Currently, both women had the men playing in the palm of their hands. Naomi decided she was going to have fun with the redhead. He was way too arrogant. Maybe she should bring it down a notch.

"Want to go to a VIP room?" she breathed in his ear. The man had no arguments as Naomi led them down a hallway and into a room. Naomi didn't miss the small smirk Matsumoto directed her way. Naomi smirked back. This man was going down.

Naomi pushed him onto the long leather couch. She easily straddled him and kissed his neck. She felt his hands sliding up her legs and under her skirt. Noticing him looking at her, she grinded her hips against his. She could feel his excitement. Naomi trailed her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt in the process. The redhead's hands slid further under her skirt, but he only got to touch her panties before she slapped his hand away; her slap had not been light either.

Naomi leaned in towards his ear once again. "What's the matter? Don't like the pain? No touching. If you do, then I'll leave."

The man's hands were instantly by his side again, while Naomi's hands pushed his shirt off his shoulders and her hands continued to trail down his chest and his stomach until they slowly unbuttoned his jeans. His zipper was next and then she pulled his pants down to his ankles. Her mouth trailed up his legs, his hips, his stomach, his chest, and her hands slid down. They took the hem of his boxers and slowly, bit by bit, slid that piece of clothing down. She looked down at his erection and stopped her actions.

The redhead looked at her and stuttered, "Wh-why d-did yo-you st-stop?"

Naomi looked back up at the redhead and smirked. "Sorry, but I don't play with a tiny friend."

With those words, she left the room and walked towards the club door. Matsumoto was waiting for her outside.

"Had fun?" she asked.

Naomi laughed. "Of course. You should have seen his face."

Matsumoto smiled. She knew that Naomi never went that far. She never intended to.

"Naomi-chan…arigato…you have no idea how grateful I am," Matsumoto said.

"Naomi-taichou?! Rangiku-san?!"

Both shinigamis turned only to find themselves staring at none other than Renji and Byakuya.

* * *

Hmm, a small cliffhanger, but how was it? The last part just came to me and I thought it would be funny to add it in. I needed to explain why Matsumoto and Naomi were such good friends. I know there could have been many other ways for them to become friends, but this was hilarious and my friends liked this idea (although they thought it was kinda cruel to the redhead) better than the rest. To be honest, I hadn't expected to ever write something like that. My fingers just kept on typing. I blame my neighbor. I have no grudge against fireworks or Independence Day, but I just couldn't stand him. It was past midnight and the fireworks kept on going BOOM and BOOM and BOOM and BOOM and BOOM and BOOM…well you get the point. I was so close to going outside…or just shouting out my window, to tell him to shut the hell up. One of my friends had a wonderful idea; put the bomb in his mouth. I was tempted, very tempted.

Oh! There's also a reason for this..err..M rated part, I promise. _**Also, does anyone understand why Matsumoto is thanking her?**_

By now, the informant's identity should be a little more obvious. Anyone have a guess?

You'll find out for sure in the next chapter…I think...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to **AddictedtoBleach**, **invisible-gurl**, **animechick247**, and **ragnorokrising**!!

Please review!!


	9. Memories and Their Impact

"Eh?! Kuchiki-taichou?! Renji?!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?!" Naomi asked.

Renji looked away and said, "Naomi-taichou, you're under arrest."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but it seems Naomi Miyaki will have to disappear for a while. Until this war is over or until everything is revealed, you will have to be Naomi Shihouin," Yamamoto said.

Naomi looked away. Currently, she was sitting in a cell in the first division. "I understand. Don't apologize. I should have been more careful about the meetings."

"Your trial is in one hour. Make sure you escape," Yamamoto warned.

Naomi smirked. "Don't worry, I will. I am the sister of the Goddess of Flash after all."

"Yes, I wish you luck," with that said, Yamamoto started to walk away.

"Sou-taichou, we have two months. The process has been quicker than anticipated," Naomi warned.

* * *

Their blades crossed and Naomi's tears could not be held at bay any longer. They rapidly fell down her cheeks as she heartbrokenly asked, "Why?! Why don't you believe me?!"

The plan had gone accordingly until it came to the part for her to escape. She had flash stepped to the doors, planning on opening it, when she had suddenly turned and blocked Byakuya's zanpaktou with her own. She had never in her life thought he would be the one to come after her. The other captains that had opposed her also had their zanpaktou out. It seemed the only shinigami who believed her were those in division two, eight, nine, eleven, and thirteen.

Byakuya continued to push against Naomi's zanpaktou and coldly replied, "I do not believe traitors."

Those words shook Naomi to the core. Both shinigami flash stepped away from each other and appeared a few feet away. Naomi's head was lowered and she sheathed her zanpaktou. After a few moments, her head rose and everyone was surprised at the look on her face.

It was completely emotionless.

However, to Byakuya, he knew exactly what she was feeling.

Before anyone could move, Naomi flash stepped far away. They would never catch up to her no matter what.

* * *

"I haven't seen her so sad since the death of her parents," Reika told Aya.

Aya sighed. "It was his words that hurt her the most. She never expected him to call her a traitor."

When Naomi had burst through the Shihouin house and immediately slammed her bedroom door shut, the whole household had been afraid. Naomi hardly lost hold of her emotions like that. Sure she got mad and showed emotion like normal people, but it had been a very long time since she was this emotional. Reika and Aya had gone to her room and found her crying as she lay on her futon. Naomi had eventually told them what happened.

* * *

"_Naomi Miyaki, you are accused of being a spy. A shinigami saw both you and Ichimaru, Gin together a few days ago. Over half of the divisions have opposed you, as well as their captains and vice captains. The second, eighth, ninth, eleventh, and thirteenth division are the only divisions who believe you. The military also believes in you, however, that is not enough," Yamamoto's voice boomed._

_Naomi stood stunned in the middle of the room. She had expected the second division and the military to believe her because most of them already knew her real identity as Naomi Shihouin. Naomi had a suspicion that Ukitake and Kyokaku might know Miyaki was a cover up. What she did not expect was the eleventh division to believe her and the sixth division __**captain**__ to be one of the shinigami who thought she was a traitor. _

"_You will be questioned and held in a jail cell in the meantime," Yamamoto informed._

_Naomi took one look at everyone in the room, pausing when she looked at Byakuya and Soi Fon. Her expression showed hurt when she looked at Byakuya, and though no one could see it, she also shot Soi Fon a look. It clearly meant that they had to talk later. _

_She took a deep breath and asked, "What makes you think I'm a traitor? Simply because I was spotted talking to Ichimaru, Gin does not prove anything."_

"_Why would you be spotted with a traitor in the first place?" Mayuri had asked._

"_Perhaps I was simply talking to him. I could have been asking him to tell me something about Aizen's plans. I could have been trying to help us gain some useful information," Naomi retorted._

"_Oh, and did you?" Mayuri asked; sounding smug._

"_No shit I did, but I can't say that, now can I, you freaking clown?!" Naomi thought. She glared at Mayuri. Naomi knew she couldn't tell them the truth. There was no doubt that word would get out about Ichimaru being a spy if she did reveal the real reason of their meetings._

"_No, I did not," Naomi said instead._

"_Then you have no proof and we have no reason to believe you. You are a shinigami who became captain not too long ago. We are within reason to suspect you. In my opinion, you do not look like a captain at all. Perhaps you should have stayed home and taken care of the house," Mayuri said._

"_Listen, clown face, I am a strong shinigami and I will damn well prove it to you one day. What you have said is true, I have no proof and you have no reason to believe me, but make another comment about my ability as a captain, and I will make sure I take my sweet time tormenting you," Naomi said. Oh, he was definitely going to mysteriously disappear one day if he continued to piss her off._

"_You cannot harm me," Mayuri said._

_Naomi smirked. She held up her right hand and it was suddenly glowing a whitish color. "Don't be so sure, you damn clown." _

"_Enough!" Yamamoto exclaimed. He sent orders for Naomi to be escorted back into her jail cell._

"_What makes you think I'm going to stay? I'm not that stupid," Naomi said. She flash stepped to the door and turned in time to block Byakuya's zanpaktou with her own._

* * *

Naomi had told Reika and Aya what Byakuya had said to her. They understood that she was upset and told her to get some rest and to simply try to focus on something else for a while.

"Reika-san! Aya-san!"

Both turned around and saw Soi Fon walking towards them.

"Good evening, Soi Fon-san," they greeted.

"Is Naomi-san in her room?" Soi Fon asked.

"Hai," Reika responded.

"Do not let anyone in her room. We have an important matter to discuss," Soi Fon said.

"Hai."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!!" Soi Fon yelled.

Naomi flinched.

"You're not supposed to show people that!! Don't you remember what Akemi-sama and Hideaki-sama always told you?!" Soi Fon demanded.

Naomi sighed.

"What if they figure out who you are?!"

"Soi Fon-san!! They won't. I guarantee it. Yes, not many people have this ability, but it does not mean I am the immediate suspect. Besides, Naomi Miyaki could just be one of those unique people out there with this special ability. Not many know that Naomi Shihouin can do that anyway. My identity is safe. Besides, for now, only Naomi Shihouin exists. I'm considered a traitor, remember?" Naomi said.

Soi Fon sighed. "You almost gave me a heart attack when your hand suddenly glowed white. That's a very dangerous weapon."

"I know," Naomi murmured.

* * *

When Naomi was about five in human years, she had been attacked by a boar. She had immediately started running away, but had tripped and fallen to the ground. She had expected to be killed, but the next thing she knew, the boar was gone. Naomi had sat up and simply stared at nothing. She had been too afraid and confused to move. Her mother, Akemi, found her about an hour later. Naomi had explained what happened to her mother. Akemi had looked at Naomi in shock. She asked her daughter to try focusing on summoning her reiatsu to her hands. Bewildered, Naomi did what her mother asked. However, instead of the pink glow surrounding her hands, it was white. Akemi had gasped and quickly ushered her daughter into her room.

"Naomi, what you have is a very special weapon. That white glow can cut through anything. You can fire a small white energy ball if you develop this power. Even a small one can kill a hollow instantly. If it surrounds your hand or even your finger, and you slid it against a piece of metal, it will cut it smoothly and easily, as if it were paper. Don't show this to anyone. Just me, your father, and Yoruichi, okay?" Akemi had explained.

Naomi remembered nodding enthusiastically and eagerly asking her mother if she could do the same. Akemi had replied that she could. Naomi asked her mother to teach her. Today, she had mastered the weapon and could easily use it in her sleep. However, such a weapon came with a price. If people found out, her life would be put in danger. Anyone would give anything to study this power, to **have** this power.

Naomi sighed. Her parents' memory always made her depressed. "I'm going for a walk."

"You might want to change first," Soi Fon said.

Naomi looked down and saw that she was still in her shinigami robes and captains' haori. This only served to put her in a worse mood. Soi Fon walked out of the room and out of the Shihouin house.

Quickly grabbing a short red kimono and a white obi, Naomi changed and walked out of the house with her zanpaktou.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I've been sorta busy with school stuff. I know what you're thinking; "What school stuff?! It's summer!" I went to school to pick up a few things and pay for my school fees and stuff like that. This chapter is a little gloomy. I'm sorry about that. I hope it's still okay though.

Let me know what you think!

Thanks tons to **invisible-gurl**, **AddictedtoBleach**, **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi 112**, and **slice-zeta-magic101**!


	10. Thank You

Naomi was staring up at the night sky when Byakuya happened to walk by. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed his reiatsu.

"Naomi-san," Byakuya called.

Startled, Naomi quickly turned. "Ah, Byakuya-san, you startled me. What are you doing here so late?"

"I could be asking you the same question, Naomi-san," he looked up at the sky, "I came here looking for a quiet place to think."

"So did I," Naomi replied, "This place is so peaceful, yet many come here with their most troubled thoughts. I wonder how many people have actually come here simply to relax and enjoy the view of the sky."

Silence passed between them before Naomi asked, "What's troubling you, Byakuya-san?"

"Many things. Naomi-san, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Byakuya asked.

"No, I don't mind," Naomi replied.

"Have you ever intentionally hurt someone without realizing you were doing it or the reason as to why you would?" he asked.

"I probably have. No one is a saint. I, or someone else who have, may have not realized what I was doing or the reason because it was a sort of mask," she responded.

"A mask?"

"Hai. If someone was hurt and didn't want to show their true feelings, whether they realize it or not, intentionally hurting someone could have been a mask to hide what they were feeling. We use masks, too, Byakuya-san. People are not what they seem, Byakuya-san. Even the strongest person can get hurt."

Naomi's words brought a sense of déjà vu to Byakuya.

"_Many are not what they seem, Kuchiki-taichou. However, even the strongest of people can get hurt."_

Naomi Miyaki had said those words to him.

"Byakuya-san, I hope you don't mind if I ask you a personal question, but could the reason of why you asked such a question be that you hurt someone?" Naomi asked.

Byakuya's startled look greeted Naomi's emotionless one.

"Ah."

A moment of silence passed before Byakuya continued. "Her face was emotionless, yet I could see every emotion she was feeling in her eyes. There was sadness, anger, and disappointment."

At this, Naomi looked startled. She hadn't been aware that her eyes gave away such emotions. Normally, they wouldn't have. What made Byakuya so special that he could actually see the emotions in her eyes?

Looking up at the sky, Naomi decided she should be heading back. She turned away from Byakuya and started to walk. A little distance away, she turned back to look at him and said, "Byakuya-san, maybe you don't realize this, but it seems this person's emotions are written clearly in her eyes."

Naomi knew she shouldn't have told him that, but when would he see Naomi Miyaki again, anyway? It surely wouldn't be any time soon.

* * *

"How many times do I have to say no?!" Naomi exclaimed.

The advisors had once again called a meeting to talk about the arranged marriage. She had already been woken up early, dressed in this irritating kimono, and sat through their explanations. The fact that she couldn't just walk out of there and become Naomi Miyaki served to frustrate her further.

Naomi stood up and glared down at the irritating advisors. She would have to ask Aya why the hell they were still going on about this later, but right now, all she wanted was to leave before she killed someone.

"No! No! No! No! And no!" Naomi shouted as she walked out of the room.

She changed into a shorted Kimono and headed for the second division. Just because she wasn't a captain anymore didn't mean that she couldn't visit…

* * *

…And take out her frustrations.

"Oomph!"

Naomi straightened up and offered the subordinate a hand.

"Sorry about that. Are you alright?" Naomi asked. She had gone to Soi Fon and asked if she could fight one of her military subordinates.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," the subordinate replied.

"You need to work on your defense. Offense isn't so bad…had me a few times too," Naomi smiled.

"Thank you, Naomi-san."

"No problem, Kenji," Naomi replied.

Kenji walked away and Naomi walked over to Soi Fon.

"Your form is definitely better than the last time I fought you. It's not your best, though," she commented.

"I know. Last time we fought, I had a lot on my mind. This time, I'm frustrated," Naomi laughed.

"Hmm. How have you been?" Soi Fon asked.

Naomi sighed. "Okay. Things are frustrating like always…I talked to him again."

"As whom?" she asked.

"As Naomi Shihouin…he saw through me," Naomi replied.

Soi Fon's eyes widened slightly. "Your eyes do give away everything. People just have to understand you to know what you're feeling. Your mask might not work so well with him."

"Yeah, I know," Naomi sighed, "I'm going to take a shower. See you later."

"You're visiting the ninth division afterwards right?" Soi Fon asked.

Naomi nodded.

* * *

"I'm going to tell you a secret and if you ever tell anyone about it, you will fight me and land directly at Unohana-taichou's division, is that clear?" Naomi asked.

She was currently standing in a large room in the ninth division. This room was used for meetings with a large number of people. She had arrived in a completely black short kimono with a black obi. She had disguised her hair black. The first thing she had done was go to her office. Naomi found Hisagi reading a bunch of papers. Her hair had turned silver for a brief second, but that was all Hisagi needed. He knew who she was.

Naomi's hair turned silver and everyone recognized her as Naomi Shihouin.

"This is how I truly look."

Her hair then turned brown.

"This is my disguise."

Gasps and chatter could be heard instantly.

"Are you saying that our captain was you?!" a shinigami asked.

"Yes. I turned my hair brown and became Naomi Miyaki," she replied.

"Why use a disguise in the first place?" another shinigami asked.

"I wanted to be respected and liked for who I am, not because of my family. Would you have honestly treated me like you have if you had known who I was from the beginning?" Naomi asked.

"No we wouldn't have," Hisagi said, "Naomi-taichou is still Naomi-taichou. She is still our captain. She is still the same person we know."

"I have never lied to any of you. I hope that all of you treat me the same as you have been when I was your captain. Simply treat me as a friend. Before any of you bring this up, I did not lie about my last name. Miyaki is my mother's maiden name. I know that telling you all this could easily blow my cover, but I trust you all and I trust you to keep my secret safe. I came because I wanted to thank you for believing me. Ichimaru truly has changed. Actually, he wasn't completely evil to begin with. When he was leaving, his face was full of regret when he looked back at Matsumoto. I trust him…warily, but I still trust him," Naomi explained.

Silence passed and Naomi sighed. She knew that it would take a while and the possibility that she would be exposed was high.

"It doesn't matter. We will always believe our taichou!"

Naomi's eyes widened in surprise; she had not expected that response. A few other shouts of similar words rang throughout the room and Naomi smiled. Those words meant more than anything to her.

"Thank you."

* * *

Okay, okay. I know you all must be irritated at me by now. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating sooner, but school started and it's taking me a while to adjust. So much homework. Ugh!

Anyway, how many of you have read **breaking dawn** by stephenie meyer?? I'm reading it right now…well not really. My mom wants me to finish my homework first, but it's just so tempting!! How does she expect me to focus on homework?!

How was this chapter?? I'm sorry if there were any grammar errors.

Thanks tons to **XxHyper ChildxX**, **ragnorokrising**, and **invisible-gurl**!!


	11. Present

"Naomi-sama, you have a visitor," Reika informed.

"Tell them to come in," Naomi replied. She sat behind her desk doing paperwork, both from the division and the household.

"Naomi-chan!" Matsumoto greeted.

"Ran-chan! What are you doing here? Don't you have paperwork to do?" Naomi asked. She thanked Reika and dismissed her.

"I came to visit," Matsumoto replied, completely ignoring the paperwork comment. She took a seat across from Naomi.

Naomi smiled and said, "If Hitsugaya-taichou yells at you later, I'm not held responsible."

Matsumoto laughed.

"Can anyone here our conversation?" she asked.

Naomi looked at her in surprise. "No, they can't. Why?"

"I want to thank you," Matsumoto replied.

Naomi looked confused. "Huh? What are you talking about, Ran-chan?"

"I know the truth now and I got to spend time with him before this war happens," Matsumoto said.

Naomi gave a small smile. "I'm glad. Things are going to get complicated after the war and I don't know what will happen, so I thought it would be best for you two to meet before anything happened. He's missed you a lot, Ran-chan."

"I missed him, too," Matsumoto replied.

"Ne, Naomi-chan, wanna go shopping?" Matsumoto asked.

"Eh?"

* * *

"Let's go in this one," Naomi said.

Matsumoto turned to her left and saw a display of beautiful dresses.

"They're beautiful!! Let's go!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Naomi-chan, why are we looking at dresses?" Matsumoto asked when they were trying on their dresses.

"There's going to be a party…well…a _ball_ at the Shihouin house in a week," Naomi said. She rolled her eyes at the word ball. She wasn't a big fan of balls, but she absolutely loved parties! (To all those perverts: PERVERT!) One of the reasons she hated them was because they required a lot of planning and hard work. Naomi was stressed enough already.

"A ball? Why?" Matsumoto asked.

"They hope to set me up with someone there. That's what they told me, but their real purpose is to try to get me and Byakuya to agree to that marriage contract. Like hell that's gonna happen," Naomi said.

Matsumoto stepped out of the dressing room wearing a beautiful white gown. It had about inch wide straps and clung to her figure. The dress reached just a little passed her ankles, perfect for people to see the white heels she had on. There were star designs from the straps to below her breasts and the same designs in a line at the waist. (If you want to see what the dress kinda looks like, let me know and I'll send you the link)

"You look so pretty!!" Naomi exclaimed as she walked out of her dressing room. "You look amazing in that dress!"

"Thanks, Naomi-chan," Matsumoto said. "You look incredible."

Naomi was wearing a light pink gown. The straps were about the same as Matsumoto's dress. The dress was a v-neck and reached just above her ankles. The gold heels Naomi wore completed the beautiful dress. (If you want the link to the dress and the heels, let me know. The dress is actually longer than I described but please imagine it above her ankles. The heels, oh my god, the heels. I wish I had those heels!)

They changed back into their clothes and went to pay for their items.

Naomi knew one thing for sure; Matsumoto was going to be very happy when she's at the ball. Naomi had set something up for her best friend.

* * *

_One Week Later – Just Before the Ball_

"Quick! Come on!" Naomi whispered urgently. She was currently standing in one of the many secret rooms of the Shihouin House.

"Change your hair to red and make it shoulder length. Great! Now, change your eyes to brown and for god's sake, keep your eyes open! Hmm…change your features a little bit. Perfect! No one will recognize you!!" Naomi exclaimed. Her eyes shone with happiness and she led him out of the house before getting ready for the ball herself.

* * *

The orchestra was playing a slow song and almost everyone was dancing. A few were getting refreshments or sitting at tables. Naomi spotted the elders and did her best to hold back a smirk. They had frowns on their faces. Their plan had failed. Byakuya was standing off to the side looking bored and Naomi was too occupied with everything else.

She had a big smile on her face when a man with red shoulder length hair walked into the room. However, her smile turned into a frown when she realized that her plan was missing something important: an accomplice.

Naomi frantically looked around and her gaze immediately landed on Byakuya. She slowly and elegantly, remembering her status, walked toward him.

Naomi smiled at him and said, "Good evening, Byakuya-san."

"Good evening, Naomi-san," he greeted.

"I'm really sorry about this, but could I ask you a small favor?" Naomi asked.

Byakuya gave her a questioning look.

"Please, Byakuya-san, this is a present of mine to Ran-chan," Naomi pleaded.

Still slightly confused, Byakuya nodded his head. Naomi gave him a huge smile and motioned for him to lean down slightly so she could whisper in his ear.

* * *

"Good evening."

"Kuchiki-taichou! Good evening," Matsumoto greeted surprise evident in her voice.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"U-uh, s-sure," Matsumoto stammered.

* * *

"Good evening," Naomi greeted.

"Ah, good evening, Naomi-san," the man with the red hair said.

"I'm glad to see that you made it, Ranmaru-san," Naomi smiled.

"Yes, I'm glad I made it to the party," Ranmaru replied.

"Shall we dance?" she asked him.

He smiled and said, "I'd be delighted."

* * *

"Don't worry. You'll get to dance with her soon," Naomi said. It was halfway through this dance and Naomi smiled at Ranmaru.

Ranmaru sighed. He really wanted to talk to her.

Naomi, seeing this, inwardly giggled. She looked at the orchestra and signaled them to change the song. Some were surprised, but those on the dance floor continued to dance.

When it was time, Ranmaru spun Naomi out.

Next to them, Byakuya did the same with Matsumoto. The two women did not return to their partners. Naomi was now dancing with Byakuya and Ranmaru with Matsumoto.

Naomi smiled. She turned back to face Byakuya and said, "Thank you, Byakuya-san."

They continued dancing, completely forgetting about the elders who were grinning in the background.

* * *

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Ranmaru asked.

Matsumoto smiled, "Sure."

She had been surprised when they had suddenly swapped partners, but she found that she didn't mind that much. This man was hot! She'd have to thank Naomi. Matsumoto was brought out of her thoughts when they suddenly stopped. She looked around and noticed that they were in a room in the Shihouin house.

"_What the hell?"_ she thought.

Just as Matsumoto was about to ask Ranmaru why the hell they were in a room in the Shihouin house, she was stunned speechless by the sight in front of her.

Ranmaru's shoulder length red hair shortened and lightened to a silver color with a purple tint to it. His brown eyes turned to a red color. His features were returned to normal.

Matsumoto stared on in shock.

"Long time no see," he said.

"G-gin! What are you doing here?!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"I came here to see you," Ichimaru replied.

Matsumoto was surprised and elated. She looked at Ichimaru and smiled.

"It seems like I owe Naomi-chan again."

"We both do."

* * *

Weee!! Another chapter doonne!! Sorry. Kinda hyper. Haha. Bleh oh wells. Anyway, how was the chapter?? I thought it'd be nice for Matsumoto and Ichimaru to dance together and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I know this seems like a crappy place to end it but honestly, people, you can pretty much imagine what's gonna happen. Either they talk with each other or they…well…yeah.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter!! Sorry for all the grammatical errors! Ha! I spelt that right!...No more sugar for me..

Thanks lots to **XxHyper ChildxX**!!


End file.
